


In my Dreams

by PortPowerhouse



Series: My Other Half [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PortPowerhouse/pseuds/PortPowerhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where you see your soulmate in your dreams</p>
            </blockquote>





	In my Dreams

It happened for the first time when she was five. She dreamt that she was on a space station and that she was intergalactic royalty. Everyone treated her like the proper space princess that she pretended to be until she came across a dark haired boy who merely sneered at her as she passed.

“You’re not supposed to do that,” Clarke told him. “This is my dream. You are supposed to treat me like a princess.”

“Sorry, princess, but I have control of this dream too,” he shot back.

Clarke had been so outraged that she woke herself up and refused to dream that boy back into existence. No such luck, though. As soon as she closed her eyes she appeared back on the space station with the boy leering over her.

“Back so soon, princess,” he taunted. “Did it make you upset that I wasn’t a perfect little subject?”

“I don’t understand. How is this happening? Who are you?”

“Who are you?” he shot back. “You’re invading my dream as much as I am invading yours.”

“I asked first!”

“Yeah? Well, I’m older.” She took a second to evaluate the boy. He was taller than her, but almost everyone was taller than her. He did look older than her. She would guess that he was probably ten. Even with that in mind, Clarke was never one to back down from a challenge.

“I’m not going to tell you anything until you tell me,” she promised him.

He huffed in annoyance at her stubbornness. “My name starts with B,” he conceded.

“Which one?”

“Which one what?”

“Which one of your names start with B? First, middle, or last?” The boy just smirked at her in response and she knew that he wasn’t going to tell her anything. “Well you’ve given me nothing so that’s what I’ll give you.”

“Fine by me. I guess I’ll just have to call you princess, princess,” he retorted. Clarke let out another huff of annoyance. She didn’t like that nickname, but she wasn’t going to let him win and give him her actual name.

 

Clarke is nearly ten before she admits to herself and B that she considers him one of her best friends. “I mean, Wells is my best friend in real life, but because you aren’t real I can tell you all of my secrets. For example, I tell my mom I’m going to be a doctor like her because I know that’s what she wants to hear but in reality I would rather do something more like art.”

“I am real, princess,” he reminds her. “And someday you might regret telling me all of your deepest darkest secrets.”

“Okay,” Clarke sarcastically agrees. “But even if you are real the chances of us ever meeting are like a million to one.”

“Well, maybe you should wish upon a shooting star so that the impossible can happen,” he tells her. And because this is a dream, Clarke immediately spots a shooting star outside the observation window. So just to amuse his antics Clarke wishes that the boy beside her was real and that one day she would meet him outside of this dream world they shared.

 

They spend most of their time looking out the observation window together. B will point out all the constellations and tell Clarke all the myths behind them.

Clarke is thirteen when she takes notice that she is seriously attracted to the boy in her dreams and she tells him as much. Even though B is eighteen and looks very much like a man, he blushes all over at her comment. Clarke is delighted by this response and decides to tease him further by complimenting his freckles and curly locks. She works up the courage to kiss him on the cheek before she wakes up.

 

At the age of fifteen Clarke stops seeing B in her dreams. “I guess he was just a figment of my imagination,” Clarke told herself as she looked at the stars from the observation deck. “It seems like it just took me longer than usual to outgrow my imaginary friend.”

 

At eighteen she enrolled as a pre-med and art double major at Mount Weather College so sleep became a foreign concept. She took cat naps during the day because at night is when she felt most inspired to paint.

“Hey Blake, did you want to take a break from grading and go check out the student art show?” Miller asked. Bellamy knew that these essays needed to be graded before Monday, but he also knew he needed to take a break for his mental health. 

“Have you heard any good things about the artists?”

“I think a few might be in your art history class, professor. And besides it’s always good to support the university,” Miller coaxed.

Bellamy relented and let Miller drag him to the campus art building. He had to admit that some of these college kids had amazing talent. Then he saw a painting that stopped him in his tracks. It was a painting of the stars but the view looked to be from behind glass. And in the glass there were two reflections. One was a dark haired boy that was a mirror image of his younger self and the other was the girl of his dreams or more accurately the girl he saw in his dreams. Who was he kidding? That was the girl of his dreams in every definition of the phrase. 

When he was younger he thought he was crazy and that he had just dreamt up the perfect girl. As he got older and continued to see her in his dreams he believed that they might be soulmates, but then he left to study abroad in Italy, stopped seeing the girl in his dreams, and convinced himself that she was indeed just a figment of his imagination.

“I was starting to think that shooting star might be defective if it took eight years to make a dream into a reality.” Her voice sounds practically the same as he remembers it and he has to take a few deep breaths before he can will himself to look at her.

He couldn’t have dreamed a more perfect girl if he had tried.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so if you couldn't tell this series is all about soulmates. Feel free to send me soulmate related prompts. It doesn't have to be Bellarke. Any comments are appreciated!


End file.
